


Wish I could kiss you when I wanna.

by anarchyat4am



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, F/M, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Idiots in Love, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchyat4am/pseuds/anarchyat4am
Summary: Your soulmate's thoughts about you show up on your skin. Hermione and Ron are oblivious idiots, so Harry takes it into his own hands and forces them to admit their feelings.





	Wish I could kiss you when I wanna.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple of years ago and just found it in my emails, so I edited and finished it off, and thought I might as well post it, even if it's not my best work. 
> 
> Title is from No One Knows Us by Banners
> 
> (I apparently forgot I'd already finished and posted this in 2016, and I just happened to find it now, so if y'all want an alternate (and much worse) version, https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635760 )

Ron gasps as he feels a soft heat working its way across his hip. It’s a sensation he recognises but doesn't think he’ll ever get used to. His Words were changing. Ron pokes his head through the curtains to make sure everyone else was asleep, before pulling his shirt off and pushing the waistband of his boxes down an inch.

“Shit…”

The words _‘lick his freckles’ _had been etched into his skin in the most familiar handwriting. _Hermione_. He runs his fingers across the neat letters, feeling the lingering heat under his skin. Throwing the curtains open, Ron rushes over to Harry’s bed.

“What the fuck do you want, Weasley?” Draco mutters, “It’s fucking three in the morning!”

“Harry, you won’t believe it! Harry, look!” Ron said, ignoring both Draco’s presence and his snark. He moves closer, shoving his hip towards Harry’s face so he can read his Words.

“Holy shit, Ron,” Harry says, sitting up and flicking his gaze up to Ron’s face. His freckles do look pretty lickable, now that he was thinking about it. Draco wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and presses his face against him, suddenly possessive as if he can hear Harry’s thoughts.

“Mine,” Draco says, biting gently into Harry’s side.

Harry laughs and leans back into Draco. He looks down affectionately and presses a kiss to the top of his head. He turns back to Ron, who pulls a face at their blatant affectionate display.

“Now get the fuck off my bed, Ron.”

Ron laughs and shoots them both a cheeky grin before he returns to his own bed, his mind filling with thoughts only of Hermione. He dreams of her sarcastic smile and threading his fingers through soft frizzy hair.

*

At breakfast, Ron’s eyes stray constantly back towards Hermione. He doesn't even notice Harry and Seamus giggling like children as they nick Ron’s bacon. He absently holds his hip with one hand, while the other stirs salt into his tea.

Harry sighs and turns to Hermione. He waits for her to look up and close her book before asking, “What do your Words say, Hermione?”

Ron’s head turns towards them so quickly that his neck cracks. Hermione smiles fondly and pulls up her sleeve.

“Um. Right now, they say ‘_kiss her neck’,_” Hermione says, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Harry grins and looks at Ron, whose ears were turning an alarming shade of red, even for a Weasley. He looks down at his plate, attempting to hide his flushing face.

“Oi! Which one of you wankers stole my bacon?”

Harry’s grin falters. “Uh, I think Dean took it,” He says quickly.

As Ron turns on Dean to demand his bacon back, Harry looks at Hermione.

“You know his writing, yeah?”

Hermione nods and glances at Ron, who was once again happily chewing on his bacon.

“But Words don't always match, Harry, you know that. And look at Neville and Ginny—”

“Hermione. Ron woke me and Draco up and three in the morning to show me that his Words had changed,” Harry says, “And unless someone else around here wants to lick his freckles…”

Hermione’s blush deepens and she punches Harry’s arm. Harry grins playfully and turns back to his pancakes.

*

In Charms, Harry levitates a note across the room to Ron. They’d been banned from sitting together – much to Hermione’s pleasure – after getting caught trying to read Flitwick’s Words in more lessons than not.

_Mate, just kiss her already._

** _I can’t do that! She’d punch me!_ **

_Exactly._

Ron flips Harry off and throws the crumpled up parchment back at him from the other side of the room. Harry catches it and checks that Flitwick’s back is still turned before opening it again.

_Oh, come on, Ron. We both know she loves you too._

Harry sends the parchment back to Ron, making sure it hits him square in the face, before turning to Hermione.

“Hey, Hermione?”

“_Dipulso_,” She says, not bothering to look up, “Banishing spell.”

“Oh, I know. Um, Ron just wanted me to ask you if you could meet him in the Transfiguration room at lunch,” Harry says, “To help him with that spell he’s having trouble with.”

“Harry Potter, what are you up to?” Hermione says, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Nothing, I swear! He really needs help with that spell!”

“Fine. Tell him I’ll meet him, then.”

“Great!”

The parchment hits Harry in the side of the head when Ron throws it back at him with a glare.

** _We DO NOT know that, Harry! _ **

_Too late. She wants to meet you in McGonagall’s classroom at lunch. Have fun! ;)_

“What the fuck?” Ron yells, standing up and glaring at Harry, parchment clenched in his fist.

“Mister Weasley!” Flitwick squeaks, “What in the world is going on over there?”

“Um, sorry, Professor. This textbook just really gave me a fright is all…”

The room erupts in muffled laughter and whispers as Ron’s face grows redder from the attention. He mouths a few obscenities at Harry, who only winks in return.

*

“So, Harry tells me you’re still having trouble with that Transfiguration spell from yesterday? I thought we could start with going over the theory—”

“Hermione,” Ron says quietly.

Hermione looks up, startled out of her rant. Ron’s sitting on a desk near the front of the classroom, kicking his legs back and forth. A nervous habit of his, Hemione notices. She lowers her book and makes her way to the front of the room, closer to Ron.

“It's okay, you know. If you don’t get it straight away,” Hermione says, squeezing Ron’s arm briefly, “You know I’ll always be here to help you.”

Ron gives Hermione a small smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, before he draws his wand and points it towards the open window beside them.

“_Avis!_”

Hermione jumps at the sound that follows and they both watch as a flock of small yellow birds fly out from the end of Ron’s wand and out the window.

“Oh! That was fantastic, Ron!”

Ron, face flushing once again, ducks his head. “Um, thanks.”

“I knew Harry was lying when he said you needed my help! What is that daft boy up to now?”

“Uh, he was trying to help me,” Ron starts, “Y’see, I’ve been trying to get this wonderful girl’s attention, but she’s way out of my league and I’m a bit of a mess around her…”

“Oh. I see. Did you want to practice on me, or something?” Hermione says, turning away to hide her disappointment.

“Hermione…”

“Well, go on, then. I don't have all day.”

Ron sighs, pushing a hand through his hair. _Of course, this would be the one time she doesn't understand something,_ Ron thinks. He hops off the desk and walks right up to Hermione, taking her hand in his.

“I’ve been trying for ages to find a way to tell you this, but I fall in love with you more and more each day,” Ron says quietly, “You’re smart and beautiful, and you make me feel loved and accepted like I never have before.”

Hermione’s eyes are still fixed on the floor between them, so Ron squeezes her hand and continues, “And you can lick my freckles any day, Hermione Granger.”

Hermione looks up sharply, only to see Ron grinning down at her. She sees a slight flicker of fear in his eyes, though, and immediately sees through his mask of confidence.

“And I really would love to kiss your neck, if you’d let me,” Ron finishes softly.

Hermione laughs, squeezing Ron’s hand tightly. “Oh, Ron,” She sighs, “You are such an idiot.”

Ron’s smile begins to fall, but before he has a chance to react, Hermione’s arms are around his neck and she’s pressing her lips against his.

*

Much later, when they walk into the Gryffindor common room hand in hand, Harry whoops loudly.

“I fucking told you guys!” He yells, as the rest of Gryffindor erupts into cheers.

Ron flips him off and Hermione laughs, pulling Ron by the hand up to the sixth year boys’ dorm. Once inside, Ron pushes Hermione up against the door, grinning against her lips as she silently casts a privacy charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanna continue this with some smut, but we'll see ;))


End file.
